1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, computer system, and computer program product for automatically generating a meeting digest of a set of one or more meetings that is personalized to a particular user based on a user model associated with that particular user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meetings are an important venue within an enterprise for exchanging information. The capture of important points, decisions, and/or actions within the exchange of information during the meetings is often performed informally and manually. With the increase of geographically dispersed teams, enterprises are adopting technology to hold these meetings remotely via the World Wide Web. Commercial web-conferencing systems are being widely used by today's global enterprises to reduce the cost and time expenditures associated with travel. Many of these current web-conferencing systems facilitate automatic capture of information by recording remotely held meetings in their entirety and making the recording available for later viewing. These recordings are made available after the fact as a video and tend to last sixty minutes or more. These types of recordings can support people who did not attend the meeting, but hope to catch up on what information they may have missed. The recordings also are helpful to those individuals that attended the meeting, but do not recall specifics of the meeting or are looking for particular facts that were disseminated during the meeting (e.g. a product release date).